


Tugger's bad fur day

by TheAwfulDodger



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwfulDodger/pseuds/TheAwfulDodger
Summary: Rum Tum Tugger gets attacked by Macavity, who makes a big dent in the Tugger’s ego.





	

In the alley behind the Russell Hotel, stood a group of garbagecans. The alleyway bordered the Jellicle Junkyard, and was the favourite snacking-place of most Jellicles. There was a door that leads to the Hotel’s kitchen, and you couldn’t believe what the kitchen staff would throw out! Half eaten fishes, bits of fat and skin, grease, bones. It was a true heaven for finding scrumptious little morsels. Many a cat could be seen, rifting through the garbage at ease. But not today.

Today, someone who did not belong at the Junkyard was in that alley. He was leisurely pawing though the trash, apparently without a worry in the world. A big, horrible, menacing cat! Macavity! Every other cat around would do wisely to stay out of the alley…

And it was on this fateful day, that the Rum Tum Tugger, self-proclaimed sexiest tomcat alive, happened to saunter into the alley. He hopped upon the second garbagecan with a swish of his tail, humming to himself. Something metallic slid to the ground and landed with a clatter in the far end of the alley.

“That you, Jem?” the young tom called, not paying further attention to the noise. This alley and silent, was like a cat without fur, he mused, as he sniffed a fishbone that way lying on top of the trash piled in the garbagecan he was sitting on. Wrinkling his nose at the fishbone, Rum Tum dug al little deeper, in search of something a bit more edible.

Absorbed by his musings, the young tom didn’t realise the cat that snuck past him wasn’t Jemina, until it was too late. Something, a blur of black and red, pounced on him from behind.

“Let’s see if there’s some CAT left under all that FLUFF, kitten!” Macavity snarled, as he raked his claws across Tugger’s back. Tugger let out a bloodchilling scream of rage and surprise as he turned around like a fury, claws up in defence. He slashed at the devilish fiend, driving Macavity off him, and onto the lidded garbagecan next to the one he was on.

“YOU!” Rum Tum scrambled up with all his fur standing on end, now looking twice as big. Macavity however, was not impressed. The Hidden Paw snickered, keeping his threatening stance, swishing his tail back and forth.

“Ooooh my, I’m soooo scared!” the fiend laughed, as he slowly approached Rum Tum. The Tugger just snarled, keeping his ground. Macavity came even closer, with an exaggerated sway to his walk, mocking Tugger. Then, without warning, Macavity jumped forward, claws out, slashing at Tugger’s eyes. One of his claws connected to Rum Tum’s nose, the other raked past his right ear. With a yelp, the young tom brought a paw to his injured nose and stumbled backwards, now teetering on the edge of a pile of trash. One last shove of Macavity against the top on the highstacked garbage was enough to send the entire pile sliding, taking Rum Tum with it.

It must have been Friday the 13th for the Rum Tum Tugger, because the garbagecan behind the one he was on, was half filled with rainwater… The sliding pile of trash landed in the murky water with a splash, and the poor poor Tugger disappeared under it for a second, before he bobbed up, panting. He splashed about helplessly, soaked from head to toe. Paws flailing, trying to cling to the floating trash, the Tugger started to panic. Macavity stood looking down on him, laughing like a maniac.

“See? Take away the fluff, and there’s precious little cat left, kitten!” And all the Tugger could do was cry for help…

Then a silverygray flash appeared from nowhere, dragging Macavity down from the garbagecan and into the alley. Rolling around the alley they were, a ball of fur from which horrible yowling and screeching erupted. The surprise must have been a great advantage, because it didn’t take long till Macavity fled out of the alley, which was something unheard of for the Hidden Paw to do. The silver tabby stuck his head over the garbagecan poor Tugger was half drowning, half swimming in.

“MUNKU!” Rum Tum cried, ever so relieved. Munkustrap grinned, loosing his serious composure.

“Taking swimminglessons, Rummy?” he jested, only to be rewarded by a scowl and more splashing.

“Don’t worry, we’ll have you out before you can say ‘Pate aux souris et fines herbes’”

“Patteh o’wha?” Another grin from Munkustrap, before he turned to Mistofellees, who hopped next to him, carrying a piece of rope.

“Great, Misto! Here Rummy, hold this!” Munkustrap said, as he flung one end of the rope down into the water

“Munku, don’t call me Rummy!” Rum Tum muttered, before he clamped his jaws around the rope, also digging his claws into the coarse fibers. Coricopat also joined the rescue operation, and the three of them slowly pulled Rum Tum from the water. Bit by bit, they pulled him back onto the closed garbagecan. The poor tom was soaking wet, all his fur flat and stuck to his lean and muscled body. He was but half his original size now… Munkustrap had to bite back a laugh when he got a good look at his younger brother, but as soon as Rum Tum’s paws were all on solid ground again, he sped off, as fast as he could.

“Thank you too!” Munkustrap yelled at his brother, who was hightailing it to the Junkyard.

“Well, at least he got a good bath…” Mistofellees quipped, and the three of them burst into laughter. After all, it –had- been a pretty funny sight, the o-so-proud Rum Tum Tugger looking like a drowned Pollicle dog… Laughing and joking, the three of them made their way back to the Junkyard as well. At the gate, Munkustrap thanked Coricopat and Mistofellees again for their help, and went in search of his little brother. He knew exactly where to find him…

The old Mercedes was balanced precariously on a pile of scrap, and the backseat was one of Rum-Tum’s favourite sleeping spots. After checking the rag filled crate that was a known Tugger-hideout as well, Munkustrap headed straight for the Mercedes. He hopped on the hood and peered through the grimy windscreen. His brother was sitting on the backseat, feverishly trying to lick his fur clean and into a somewhat presentable state. Looked like he was failing miserably…

“Rum-Tum?” Munkustrap called.

“Go. Away.” The growled response came.

“Aw, Tugger, come on… It’s not THAT bad…” Munkustrap continued, not paying his brother any heed as he slid through the broken window at the driver’s side. Stretching himself out on the dashboard, he observed his brother, silence tangible between them. After a few minutes, Tugger broke the silence.

“… How can I ever show myself again?” he muttered. A smile appeared on Munkustrap’s face. He knew his brother had been worrying about his reputation more then his looks.

“You know, it may seem unbearable now, but next week, there’ll be a new scandal and you’ll be swooning the Queens again.” Munkustrap told his brother. The Tum-Tum-Tugger just sighed and continued his attempt to clean his fur.


End file.
